1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to techniques used to teach a user elements of a training routine. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for improving instructor proficiency with a group exercise routine using a multimedia feedback tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, regular exercise is critical to an individual's overall health and well-being. One popular form of exercise is a group exercise class, and group exercise classes are widely available at fitness center or group fitness program companies and have been developed around a wide variety of different forms of exercise. For example, group exercise classes have been developed for cycling (sometimes referred to as “spinning”), weight-training, yoga, pilates, general aerobics, dance, water aerobics, as well for specialty classes designed around a particular exercise, brand, or piece of equipment (e.g., step-aerobics).
Typically, group exercise classes run for roughly an hour in length during which an instructor leads a group of participants through a particular sequence of exercises. That is, regardless of the particular type of exercise, an instructor leads the class by directing the actions of the group. Generally, the instructor leads the class though a warm-up phase, a core exercise phase, and a cool-down phase. Of course, this is just a general pattern and the particular activity for a given class depends on the type of exercise being performed. Additionally, group exercise classes frequently include a musical score, where the music is selected to match the activity being performed at any given time (e.g., the music selected for intense cardiovascular activity is likely to be different form the music selected for a cool-down or stretching phase of a group exercise class).
One approach for the actual sequence of routines performed by the instructor during a group exercise class is relatively freeform, where the instructor sets the tone, pace, or aggressiveness of the activity engaged in during a class according to the desires of the instructor or feedback from class members. In such a case, the instructor may pick the music to use during the routine and lead class participants through a reasonable sequence of exercises over the course of a class. Frequently however, the instructor may conduct a group exercise class according to a more specific choreography. For example, a given fitness center or group fitness program company may wish to offer the same program at many different locations, and often such programs are the result of careful planning and research into the kinesiology of a particular exercise method. Similarly, the choreography for a given exercise routine may be tailored to suit a particular fitness level expected for class participants. The choreography of such a routine may include a sequence of transitions for the instructor to perform, along with a set of musical tracks for the instructor to play during the exercise class. In such cases, it is important for the instructor to understand the routine, the timing of transitions from one element to the next, and how long (or how much energy) participants should use in performing any particular activity included in the routine choreography.